Threaded connections of that type are known in which radial interference is obtained by contact between thread crest and corresponding thread root, in particular between the crest of the female thread and the root of the male thread.
Such contact zones between corresponding thread crests and roots then constitute radial load transfer zones for the threadings.
It has been established that, when such a threaded connection is subjected to stress variations, in addition to cracking by fatigue in stress concentration zones, for example at the foot of the load flank, micro-cracks appear in contact zones at the thread root, which tend to develop if high and variable tensile stresses exist in that zone, compromising the fatigue resistance of the connection.
Such phenomena primarily occur in rotary drillpipe strings and have required for such products threadings cut in very thick attached elements termed “tool joints” comprising triangular threads of great depth with rounded crests and roots. There is no contact between those thread roots and crests, nor in general any radial interference. Even if such interference were implemented, the radial loads would be transferred to the thread flanks where the tensile stresses are much lower than at the thread root. The load flanks which, it will be recalled, are the flanks directed towards the side opposite to the free end of the tubular element under consideration, make an angle of 60° with respect to the axis of the threaded connection. The stabbing flanks are disposed symmetrically, making the same angle with the axis.
These phenomena also occur in pipe strings connecting an offshore platform with the sea bed, under the action of waves, wind, tides and sea currents, which induce variable tensile or bending loads on the string.